1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing system constructed within a network that includes an image sensing device or an accessory of an image sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multiple-flash device system in which multiple flash devices are fired synchronously or a system in which multiple image sensing devices have their shutters released in synchronized fashion, each device functions as a master or a slave. The master is referred to as the side that controls the slave and, conversely, the slave is referred to as the side controlled from the master. When such a system is constructed, there are instances where a slave is controlled by one or a plurality of masters. Further, there are also cases where one wishes to change a certain slave to a master. Accordingly, the setting of masters and slaves is required to be carried out in a planned and systematic manner.
Relevant examples of the prior art are Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-108730 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-95473.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-108730, it is disclosed that when any one of multiple cameras has its shutter released, this camera becomes the master camera and the remaining cameras are set as slave cameras and their shutters are released at least in synchronization. In addition, the images captured by the slave cameras are transferred to the master camera, and these images and the image captured by the master camera are displayed. However, a problem is that Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-108730 does not describe a control method for adopting a plurality of master cameras, and synchronized shutter release by a plurality of master cameras cannot be controlled.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-95473 describes a method for shooting at the same exposure, without the user performing any operation, even if a flash device used as a master flash device is changed over. However, there is no description regarding a method for a case where it is desired to perform control using only a single master device, and a problem is that a slave flash device desired to be controlled becomes the master flash device.